


无题

by lynn1230



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Pinto, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn1230/pseuds/lynn1230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>StarTrekBeyond韩国首映活动之前，Chris和Zachary他们在干什么。Zach大概在干Chris，Chris大概在干空气？</p>
            </blockquote>





	无题

Zach太爱看Chris穿这一身白色的西装了，完美地勾勒出了Chris宽阔的肩膀和纤瘦腰肢以及那引人瞩目的翘臀，说Chris是标准的白马王子一点也不为过。所以这也是为什么距首映活动开场只有2小时了，而他的阴茎还被夹在Chris的漂亮屁股里面的原因——Zach就是无法抗拒。

双手被领带绑住的Chris，乖乖地趴在休息室的化妆镜前。Zach脱掉了Chris的西服外套和裤子，而他自己仅仅只是把裤子退到了脚踝。镜子里的Chris低垂着蔚蓝色的双眼，一脸绯红，死死咬住自己肉粉色的嘴唇。Zach就喜欢Chris这样痴迷的样子，他用力向前挺动着腰杆，每一次都狠狠撞击在Chris最致命的那一点上。随着Zach的动作，Chris再也忍不住张开双唇，轻泄出几声几乎不可闻的呻吟。

Zach右手伸进Chris的衬衫下摆，顺着Chris的腰线来回抚弄着，左手捂住Chris的嘴俯下身在Chris耳边低声说道：“嘘，宝贝，你不想让任何人看见你这个模样对吧？”说完他坏心眼地轻咬了一口Chris的耳垂，让Chris的整个脖子都红得通透。而即使Zach在说话的时候，他也没有减少半分撞击的力度。

Chris被操得双腿发软，双手撑在化妆镜前，几乎站不住了。两腿之间的硬物不停地吐露出汁液，他就要到了，但是可恶的Zach却不同意他抚慰自己。他转过头，用带着泪意的蓝色双眸望着Zach，小声地祈求Zach快一点。原本被操得顺滑的后穴，也开始不由自主地收缩起来。

Chris下意识地用力夹住Zach在他后穴不断进出的阴茎，天鹅绒般柔软湿热的甬道紧紧地将Zach的阴茎裹住，但这丝毫没有成为Zach用力操干Chris的阻碍。Zach知道Chris快射了，而他自己也快要到达顶峰。于是他加快了抽插的频率，一次又一次狠狠地在Chris体内冲刺。Zach一手死死卡住Chris的腰，一手握紧Chris的阴茎就着Chris自己分泌的前液粗鲁地摩擦着。

“宝贝，我们一起！”话音刚落，Chris就发出一声黯哑而长久呻吟，接着就射在了Zach的手里。而Chris的肠道无意识中紧紧咬住Zach粗壮的阴茎，仿佛一张贪婪的小嘴在用尽全力吮吸。这是Zach最享受的时刻，他喜欢Chris仿佛要不够似的吃进他的阴茎，完完全全地接纳自己。随着Chris肠道的绞紧，Zach再也忍不住了，他狠命地往Chris内部撞击，睾丸击打在Chris的臀肉上发出啪啪啪的响声。在几次特别有力的耸动之后，Zach将自己的精液悉数射进Chris的里内，完完全全地将Chris填满。

Zach舔吻着Chris红通通的后颈，轻柔地将自己的半软的阴茎抽出了Chris的后穴。大量的精液从Chris被操得有些红肿的小穴涌出，顺着他的大腿根部往下滴落。湿滑的精液沾染在大腿上，让Chris难耐地扭动着，想摆脱这种不适的感觉。但Zach却使坏地用手指堵住穴口，不让那些浓稠的液体滑落出来。

“宝贝，我想让你夹着我的精液接受采访，你的屁股真棒。”

“滚你的，Zach，快帮我清理干净。柏林那次你也是这样，被操的不是你，我他妈恨死你了。”

“Chris宝贝儿，你他妈爱死我了。你下次真该看看自己是怎么被我操的，你后面吸住我的样子，hungry bear。”说着Zach一把拉起还没缓过气的Chris，一边用手指抠挖着Chris的后穴好让自己的精液顺利地流出来，一边给了Chris一个深深的吻。唔，还有时间，剩下的就让化妆师和助理们去打理吧。

 

………………

 

Chris讨厌Zach总是喜欢在采访前操他，这也是为什么那个穿红色衣服的韩国主持人采访他们的时候，他不得不在别人不注意的时候交叉腿站着放松一下，并且时不时地贴住Zach的身体，将自己身体的重量转移到那个讨厌鬼身上。还好Zach识趣，在采访时总是不着痕迹地搂住他的腰，不然他真的很有可能一屁股跌坐在地上。

 

操你妈的Zachary Quinto，离开韩国之前，别他妈想碰我的屁股了。Chris在心里暗暗地骂道，当Zach在采访时隐蔽地用他的手揉捏Chris臀部的时候。

 

 

——End——


End file.
